Dream Put Into Action
by joxdanny
Summary: Jo ends up telling Danny about the dream she had about him, and laughs it off, but they end up recreating the dream. Rated M for good reason.


Jo jumped awake at the feeling of something touching her foot. She glanced around half blind for a moment until she was able to make out Danny sitting on the edge of her bed. "Hey sleepy head." He grinned to her.

Still half a sleep Jo took a deep breath and looked at him confusedly. This was too similar to a dream she had not too long ago…

"How… how did you get up here?" She asked rubbing her eyes.

"Drain pipe." He smirked. "Believe it or not, it's a lot harder to do at 16 than at 10." He chuckled to her.

Jo froze for a moment. Now she knew that this was just weird. This shouldn't be happening. She couldn't dream of him again. She had just started to get over the idea of liking him in anyway. Jo couldn't let that go to waste.

"Pinch me." Jo commanded holding out her arm towards him. He looked at her with a completely confused expression. Feelings of frustration started to build up. She couldn't let herself dream about this again. "Just do it, Desai."

Still completely unsure, Danny reached over and gave her arm a small tiny pinch. Jo gave a miniscule cringe, but let out a small relieved sigh as she continued to feel awake. "Thank you." She nodded, completely at ease once again now that she was sure that she wasn't lustfully dreaming of him again.

"Why did you make me do that?" He lowered his brows a bit and waited for an answer. "Did you think you were dreaming or something?"

Jo took a breath and looked away and she started to form a lie. She didn't want him to know about everything that she had dreamed about. That was weird. Beyond weird. "N- uhh, just some really weird deja vu." She sputtered, keeping all the eye contact away from him.

"Jo Marie Masterson," Jo looked up to him in complete shock. No. This was just a coincidence. Nothing more. "Are you keeping something from me?" He smirked as he sat down on the edge of the bed, lightly patting her knee. Shit. There were too many similarities between her dream and this. Maybe it was another dream… No. She passed the pinch test. Jo didn't realize how long she had taken to answer until she could feel the silence between them start to grow uncomfortable.

Fuck it. She should just tell him. She figured that she was pretty much over him at this point anyway, and she could reassure him that she didn't choose for that to happen. There was no use in lying.

"Okay," She started with a defeated tone and a small smile. "A couple weeks ago I had, like, a really weird dream." She gave a small chuckle and shook her head. The entire thing seemed so silly to her now.

Danny looked at her and nodded, encouraging her to continue.

"It started out really creepily similar to how you woke me up now, but ended a lot different." She prayed that he wouldn't question it further, but she knew that he would. Lo and behold she looked up to him again and he still had the 'go on' face.

She let out a small sigh and laughed. "You like ripped your shirt off and started sucking my face. It was incredibly creepy and weird." She shook her head and laughed as he pushed some of the messy curls out of her face.

Danny gave a small shocked expression before letting out a laugh and nodding. "Really?" He quirked a brow and flashed his heartbreaking smile. "Tell me what happened exactly. Give me a play by play."

Jo chuckled. She felt so relieved that he didn't seem to find it weird. He was actually playfully curious as to what happened.

"Well I was lying down, and you shook my foot to wake me up." Jo looked off trying to remember everything.

Danny chuckled and gave her a small smile. "Like this?" He wrapped his fingers around her ankle and gave her leg a small shake.

"No, no." She smirked as she took his wrist and slid it a little lower. "Like on the arch of my foot and it wasn't like a massive shaking. Exactly like how you woke me up tonight." She explained before looking off to remember what happened next. "After that you stood up and we talked about how sucked that we didn't find anything at that apartment." She paused for a moment and pushed the hair out of her face. "Then you said that at least Lacey and I bonded. And you tried me to get to tell you something. As an excuse to avoid the question I told you to stop getting my bed all sweaty and you randomly stood up and took it off." She smirked at how stupid it sounded.

"What were you trying to keep from me?" He furrowed his brows and looked at her curiously. "In your dream." He clarified scooting a bit closer to her again.

Jo looked at him blank faced for a moment. She couldn't tell him that. "Nothing important." She lied through a small smile.

"Jo, you can tell me anything." He said softly while looking at her. Jo started at him while her smile slowly started to fade. It felt like her dream again and she could feel him slowly inch closer to him. Her breathing caught in her throat as she cut her glance back and forth from his lips to his eyes. She couldn't read him. Was he making fun of her? Or did he actually want this?

"Just say it." He said softly. His face closed to hers than she could even wrap her head around. She wanted to reply, but she couldn't he was so close. Her mind was going at a million miles an hour, and she was forcing herself to actually think about the consequences before making the action.

Before she knew it he was only an in away from her face and there was no thinking at this point she was going for it. She moved her hand to the side of his face and closed her eyes and he finished the gap between their faces, pressing his lips to his.

Jo remembered that she hadn't taken a breath in almost a minute because she could feel her head spinning. She breathed in from her nose and caught his scent. He smelled like shaving crème, mint, and a hint of coffee. It was an interesting, but it was something that she was absolutely in love with.

Her other hand also came up and cradled the other side of his face as the kiss began to deepen. She started to realize that she had no idea what in the hell she was doing. That was intimidating. She slowly pulled her head back and looked up into his eyes even though he continued to try and kiss her.

That half second where their eyes connected said everything that she had been dying to scream for the last couple months. With that she felt his hand move to the back of her neck and pull her face back to his as she fell back against the mattress. She let out a soft sigh as she felt his lips move down to her neck. She had never felt something like this before.

The kiss was much hungrier than the one previous. Her hands gripped at his ribs and Jo tried to pull him as close to him as possible.

He pulled away and lowered his hand to the hem of his shirt. Jo watched him silently as she pulled it up over his shoulders, exposing his torso.

Danny noticed how intently she seemed to be staring at him. A small self-conscious smile curved his lips and he flushed. Following suit, Jo flushed when she realized for fucking obvious it had been that she was staring, but she couldn't find anything to say. No apology or anything.

Instead she sat up and moved her hands over his sides and pulled him back to her. Her lips moved over his forcefully before pulling him down so he was lying on his back. Taking a deep breath, it felt like she inhaled a sudden air of confidence and she crawled on top of him, straddling his waist. Danny's hands moved to her sides and he leaned up to kiss her lips again.

The kiss intensified. Jo ran her hands over his chest and neck trying to take him in. She decided to take another bold move and lowered her hips to his and grinded against him. The feeling it created was so much more than she expected. She could tell that Danny enjoyed it too from the muffled groan that left his lips. She pulled away for a moment to look at his face to make sure that this was okay. As their eyes connected, it was obvious that they were both enjoying this equally.

Danny gripped on to her hips and rolled them so she was lying on her back. He moved his lips to her neck and grinded their hips together again. A louder moan escaped from Jo's mouth at the friction. She bit her lip to try and contain some of the noise as she moved her his against his. Her finger nails pressed hard into his back as she wanted more. "Danny…" She moaned quietly as his lips started to coast down to her collarbone.

Danny pulled away from her skin for a moment and looked at her as he tucked his hand underneath her shirt. He continued to look at her to make sure that she was okay with everything that was happening.

Jo unclenched her jaw so and nodded. Her lips were parted as heavy breaths made her chest rise and fall heavily. She started to feel a want for him that she wasn't really familiar with before, but she couldn't stop herself. Without another second to waste she shrugged the yellow sweater off of her shoulders and grabbed the hem of her tank top and pulled it over her head. The newly exposed skin was nipped with cold before she could feel Danny's hands sooth it away as they moved over her sides.

She felt extremely self-conscious and nervous as she could feel their skin press together. It felt amazing while at the same time it was completely new and terrifying. All of that temporarily melted away as Danny moved his hand up to cup her breast. Jo let out a heavy breath and really started to with that the intrusive fabric of her bra wasn't there anymore. She wrapped her legs around his waist and mover her hips against his with a bit more force, evoking another moan from her, as well as a husky breath from him.

This was the tricky part. Both of them desperately wanted to continue, but it was the awkward state between knowing that they wouldn't be able to turn back if they took another step forward. Making that risky of a move was kind of scary.

Breaking the ice Danny finally moved his hand around her back and gave her ass a squeeze. Jo bit down on her lip and let out a sweet hum against the grasp. He pulled his lips away from hers and started to fumble with the button of her jeans, looking at her to make sure that he had approval. Jo nodded before she could feel the fabric slacken against her. Danny hooked his fingers through the belt loops and slid the denim down her legs.

Jo mentally cursed herself as she remembered that she shouldn't be so timid. She wanted this and she was probably showing a ridiculous amount of signs saying that she didn't. She swallowed hard and summoned a healthy dose of fearlessness and moved her hands down to the front of his jeans, wrapping her fingers around his member and lightly moving her fingers over him. Danny let out a small groan as his eyes fluttered closed. He pressed his lips back to Jo's lips hungrily, and she nervously started to pull down his pants. He helped her and kicked them off to the side before he moved her hand to the waist band of her panties.

Jo let out a shaky breath and looked up to him with dark eyes. She needed this so badly.

Danny cupped her sex over the thin fabric. She was sure that he could feel how wet she was already, which was almost embarrassing, but that was the smallest thought in her mind at the moment. Her eyes squeezed closed as she tried to contain her moan. She bucked her hips against his hand, wanting more of the friction.

Danny lightly smiled and pulled his hand away, earning an annoyed groan from Jo. She was never the most patient. He wrapped his fingers around the waist band of them and slowly slid them down her legs. After tossing them to the side, he moved his hand back to her.

His fingers moved tantalizingly slow over her inner thigh, _so_ close to where she actually wanted him. "Danny…" She breathed out shakily. Her legs were lightly trembling from how badly she needed him.

He lightly smirked before he slowly pushed a finger into her. A gasp left Jo's parted lips and she took handfuls of the sheets underneath her as she looked down to him and watched his hand. He slowly pushed another finger into, and Jo wasn't as successful in containing her moans.

She took a deep breath in attempt to calm herself and leaned forward to push Danny's boxer's down. She quickly wrapped her fingers tightly his member and slowly started to stroke him. Danny paused his motion with his hand and let out groan. She smirked to him playfully as she sat up and placed teasing bites and kisses on his neck as she kept moving her hand.

Danny caught her hand and pulled it away as he gently pushed her back against the bed. She looked up to him lustfully as he moved over top of her. He took her knees and spread her legs for him.

A quick sweep of nervousness hit her again, but she let out a small breath to brush them away. She reached out her arms to put them on his sides as he leaned over her now. Their lips crashed against each other's while he positioned himself at her entrance. Jo quietly gasped against his lips as she felt him. It was a completely new feeling.

Danny looked away and gave her a look that asked if she was sure. Jo nodded and bit her lip as she felt him press forward. Her eyes snapped open and her mouth dropped to form an 'o.' She bit down on her lip and let out a loud. "Mmm…" in attempt to be quiet.

Her chest rose and fell severely as she felt him deeper than she could have ever imagined. As Danny started to move again she strained to keep quiet. Every time he moved into her made her want to scream.

Danny's lips kissed on her neck as he started to move faster in and out of her. Wanting more control Jo grabbed onto his shoulder and rolled them over so she could straddle his waist. Danny let out a small surprised gasp, and Jo tried to hide her triumphant smile for keeping him off guard.

Jo repositioned, and sank down onto his cock, letting out a moan as she tried to get used to the feeling of the new position. She slowly started to move again, her hands trailing up and down his chest as she took him in. She took a breath and started to ride him a little faster. He was hitting the perfect places and she could feel her hips start to shake as she felt herself getting closer.

"Fuck Danny." She muttered and she could feel it building up. Danny gripped onto her hips and started to meet her half way as she started to slam onto his cock. "Fuck…" She mumbled again more high pitched as she felt herself teetering on the edge, so close to what she needed.

Danny leaned forward so he was sitting as she bounced on him. "Come on Jo.." He cooed, close as well. He placed a few kisses on her neck before grazing his teeth across the sensitive skin. And with that, it sent her over the edge. Her vision when completely white and it felt like an electric current surged down her spine before venturing down her limbs and finally to her fingers and toes. She tightened and convulsed around him, sending him into his desired bliss as well.

She didn't realize how loud she must have been because when she could see clearly Danny's hand was over her mouth. His hand dropped and they both looked at each other, sweaty and breathless. After a moment Jo came off of his cock and laid down next to him. She looked over at him completely unsure of what to say. Her thoughts were swarming around in her head before he finally interrupted them and placed a kiss on her lips.

* * *

**Feedback is always appreciated (:**


End file.
